


An Act of Three Parts

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets more than he bargained for when he spies on his brother and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Three Parts

Cas knows Sam is watching, he sees curious hazel eyes from the shadows. Dean is spread out on the bed in front of him, face flushed, thighs trembling, desperate gasps and moans falling from plump lips. Cas kisses over Deans hole, he sees the hunter throw an arm over his eyes, he turns redder as Cas kisses over his wet hole, his tongue flicking the puckered skin.

Dean moans loudly, his hips thrusting back onto Cas trying to get something more. He begs a string of nonsensical words, too slurred with pleasure to be literate. Cas’s knees scrape against the motel carpet, Dean moans as he points his tongue, breaching the rim of his greedy hole. He lets Dean fuck back on to his tongue, feeling him clench around it, he is close. His free hand curls into the sheet, pulling his legs closer to his chest he whines for Cas.

Cas pulls away, leaving a frustrated Dean moaning for him. The elder Winchester whines again, his legs flopped open on the bed, cock leaking against his belly. He follows Cas eye line to his little brother. Sam stands sheepishly in the doorway, pants tented by an impressive erection.

‘Come on over Sam.’ Cas holds his hand out to the younger Winchester. Sam trembles as he takes the hand, his cheeks tinged pink.

‘Do you want to taste him too? He doesn’t mind, do you beloved?’ Cas taps the inside of Deans thigh, teasing fingers trail over his hard cock. 

Dean shakes his head, hips thrusting forward, trying to get more of Cas’s touch. ‘Please Sammy, I need…I need.’

Sam falls to his knees, stroking over Deans freckled skin he pushes his legs up, exposing his sloppy hole. Sam wastes no time, he dives into taste his brother, tongue fucking into him, Dean shakes as Cas falls to his knees, hand gliding over strong shoulders he reaches forward unbuttoning Sam’s plaid shirt.

He kisses his way down Sam’s slowly exposed back, gentle kisses and soft touches as to not spook the younger Winchester. Cas runs his finger over the waistband of Sam’s jeans, like his brother has gone commando. Sam whimpers as Dean fucks back on to his tongue, his hands holding his brothers hips. Cas takes this chance to unbutton the old denim, reaching inside to find Sam’s hard cock.

He plasters himself against Sam’s back, skin sticking together with the heat of the room, he nuzzles into Sam’s neck, his blue eyes fixed on Dean. The blond is flushed all over, his freckles bright against the red, he shakes with every swipe and thrust of Sam’s tongue. He is close, Cas knows, his legs quiver as he struggles to keep them up, his hands gasping for something to hold, he needs something to ground him as he comes.

Cas reaches over to Dean with his spare hand, the other foundling Sam, the younger Winchester moans around Deans sloppy hole. Cas teases the tip of his cock as he lays a hand on Dean thigh. Dean opens his eyes; green swallowed by blown pupils, a shiver racks his body as he comes with a gasp. Come splatters over his belly; Dean turns boneless on the bed, a prayer of affection falling from his bitten lips.

He wiggles his fingers towards Sam, grasping onto his strong shoulders, his pulls his little brother towards him. He finally seals their lips together, Dean captures Sam’s bottom lips in between kiss own spit slick lips, his green eyes are scrunched shut, Sam’s eyes are half lidded, his mouth contorted into a lazy smile. Cas hears their hearts pounding, Deans heart sings with joy, Sam’s races with lust, his hands reaching for Dean, pulling him down the bed, the sheet snaps off the mattress.

Cas watches the brothers kiss, little gasps and half moans escape from their lips, each boy getting braver with every second. Sam leans closer, his wide hands wrapping around Deans arms, their noses bump, Dean chuckles against Sam’s lips, his eyes shining. Dean fixes his eyes onto Cas watching the angel palm himself through his boxers. Deans breathe catches as Sam swipes his tongue into his mouth, tasting his brother so completely.

Dean places three small kisses on Sam’s lip and finally one on his nose before he beckons Cas over. He pats the bed next to him, his hand extended for the angel to grab; he laces their fingers together, thumb running over his ring which now sits on Cas third finger. The hunter leans forward, Sam’s hands on his waist, head tilted to kiss Cas, their lips slot together as they have a thousand times before. Dean whimpering into his mouth as Cas’s hand tangles into his hair, taking all control from the man. He scratches over Deans scalp tongue teasing the other mans. Deans body reacts to Cas, his hips gravitating towards him, shivers run through his bones as Cas flicks his tongue against his teeth.

Dean climbs into Cas’s lap, his brothers hands cupping his ass, pushing both of the other men down on the bed. Deans lips are still attached to Cas’s as Sam spreads Deans cheeks to get a glimpse of his greedy hole.

Lips smack as Dean and Cas separate.

‘Are you going to fuck him, Sam?’ Cas asks, his hand tracing an old scar just above Deans ass before his long fingers slip into open space. Dean moans into Cas’s neck as the angel circles his slip hole. ‘It’s okay.’ Cas reassures, finger slipping inside Dean pumping in and out of him.

‘Please Sammy, Cas. I need you.’ Dean begs in between moans.

Sam slips a finger inside Dean, Cas points to the blue duffle bag laying on the floor just next to the bed, on top of plaid sits a bottle of lube, three condoms and a plug. Cas voice vibrates in his head, ‘are you clean?’ He asks, Sam nods, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his battle torn fingers.

Dean is impatient as ever, he begs for Sam, begs for more before his brother has even stretched him open. Cas slaps a hand onto his ass, a warning for Dean to wait. The hunter moans, he clenches around Sam’s two fingers, his hips pushing back for more.

‘He is such a greedy boy, aren’t you Dean? He never can wait, always running his mouth, saying how he needs it. He really should learn to wait.’ Cas caresses Dean, fondness filters through his words even with the spank he just gave Dean. His eyes find Sam, ‘maybe you can teach him Sam.’ Sam nods, suddenly lost for words. ‘Would you like that Dean? Your baby brother teaching you how to be good’ Cas wraps a hand around Deans cock, jerking him slowly as Sam continues to stretch him open.

Dean runs his mouth, pleas for more falling from his lips. Sam carries on teasing his big brother, fingers tracing over his prostate.

‘Do you think you deserve another finger Dean?’

‘Yes Cas, please Sammy, I need more. I will be good, I promise.’ Dean pleads his fingers tight in the sheet, skin flushed and hot.

Cas nods slowly, his tongue tracing Deans tattoo, fingers tweaking his nipples. Sam slides another finger in, scissoring Dean. His greedy hole clenches around the digits. Dean is incoherent with please as Sam strokes across his prostate; he shudders through a faux orgasm, Cas’s hand still tight around his cock. Dean whimpers as Cas slides a finger over his side, Cas reaches around slipping it in to fuck him too. He threads his fingers with Sam’s, pumping in and out of Dean. Sam leaks precome onto his belly, his cock twitches with excitement.

He shimmies out of his jeans, removing his fingers as he stands to step out of them. Cas holds Dean wide for Sam to finally enter him.

Sam slides into Dean, he is so open and ready for him. He feels dean trying to suck him in. He knows he won’t last long, he can feel his orgasm sitting just beneath his skin. Every thrust into Dean runs through him like electric. Dean moans, gasps and whimpers, Cas’s hand tight around the base of his cock, long fingers teasing his tip. Cas winks at him as he devours Deans moans, his whispers filthy words to the elder Winchester. Sam hears the tweet of a bird, feels Cas’s warm palm on his back and he is coming inside his brother. Dean fucks back to meet his erratic thrusts; he slumps down, kissing his way over Deans quivering shoulders.

Cas doesn’t give Dean time to adjust after Sam pulls out, he slides straight into Dean, Sam’s come coating his cock, Dean whimpering at the feel of being filled again.

‘Look at you Dean, such a slut for us. Cas is going to fill you up so good, baby boy. You look so pretty taking him in.’ Sam strokes over the small of Deans back, finding his voice he tells Dean how pretty he looks taking Cas’s big cock like a whore.

Sam’s cock twitches in interest as he sees Cas fucking into his brother, He can’t get hard again but he can still fuck Dean. Emptying the last of the lube onto his fingers, he slips open in alongside Cas’s cock. His other hand traces over Cas’s balls, heaving with his seed. Cas ruts into Dean, angle not allowing him to fuck deep into Dean. Cas moans as Sam teases his balls, circling his fingers round the base of his cock.

Cas’s arms fly up to Deans torso, one wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer, pushing himself deeper into Dean. His other tangling into Dean’s hair, smashing their lips together in a brutal kiss. Cas comes inside of Dean, he stills as Dean clenches around him. Sam hooks his finger around Cas’s cock, milking him inside Dean, knuckle scraping over his prostate.

Come dribbles down Dean’s ass as Cas pulls out. The angel reaches over to the duffle bag lying on the floor, he rustles around pulling a black plug out of the bag, shuffling over to Dean, and he lifts his leg sliding the plug in, keeping their come inside Dean. Fucking the plug in Cas teases Dean some more, tongue tracing the shell of his ear. He is still under Dean, his hand lose on his cock. He reaches for Sam, pulling him close, taking his hand. He links their fingers as they jerk Dean off. The elder Winchester moans, desperate to come he fucks into their joint hands, his skin is flushed a bead of sweat rolls from his temple to the corner of his mouth. Dean comes with a shudder, collapsing on Cas.

Cas extracts his hand from under Dean, wiping the come on the edge of the bed. Sam feels like the third wheel, out of place now the two lovers are finished, his eyes dart to the door, urge to flee immense. Cas stops him with a hand to his chest, just over his tattoo, he puckers his lips, Sam feels him smile against him as their lips join. They kiss, chaste, teasing little pecks, innocent until Dean grumbles at them. He throws his arm over his brother, nuzzling into his angel. Cas opens his arm letting Sam rest his head on his shoulder. With an abuse of his divine powers he flicks the blanket over them.


End file.
